Magical Stupidity (ABANDONED)
by Blanc Space
Summary: You'd think, having his parents alive and having siblings would mean that Harry is finally getting a break. Apparently not. It's still better than being in a cupboard though. Wrong-boy-who-lived story. Has Dumbles, Lily and James bashing. Features a good Petunia who is also a witch and a Ravenclaw Harry and a couple of oc's. Contain's some other mild bashing here and there as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo. This is my second fanfic so plz be gentle...**

 **I have got to stop saying that, I'm keeping this PG13 dammit!**

 **Onto the disclaimer!**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling and only the oc's in here belong to me.**

 **Be warned, this is a wrong-boy-who-lived story with Dumbles bashing and Potter bashing so if you like these characters then don't read or keep reading if you enjoy the pain it causes you, if you're into that sort of thing I guess...**

 **I am rating this T just in case and I would have put that in the summary but I ran out of characters.**

It was inevitable that you would get some people who missed it when they were handing out intelligence. Nobody was perfect of course, but that didn't mean that arrogance, ignorance, vanity and the utter lack of common sense was acceptable. To prevent these things from happening, we learn about the mistakes of the past and the things they did to fix them in order to create a better society. Some people though liked to cling to the past, thinking it was okay the way it was, that doing the same thing their ancestors did instead of moving towards individual goals, was the way it should be.

The magical society of Britain was particularly rampant with this train of thought. I won't say magical society as a whole, because that would suggest every other magical society in each country was the same. As it stands, magical Britain refused to move forward and this was mostly due to some silly superiority complex over the muggles. In case you didn't know, muggles are basically people without magic. Because of this, pureblood propaganda was born. Purebloods felt that muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards were beneath them and that they should keep magic to themselves to ensure it's purity. This is a load of bullshit (excuse my French) however because we all know how well inbreeding went for our royal families long, long ago.

The magical society (mainly purebloods) viewed squibs as even worse than muggles, which is ironic considering their inbreeding is what causes them. Squibs are people born from a magical family, only to have no magic, similar to how a muggleborn is produced from a non magical family, only to have magic. Corruption ran through this isolated society like a disease and everyone turned a blind eye to it, even the so called 'good witches and wizards'.

There are other stupid things I could go on about like the whole light and dark controversy and the corrupt ministry, but we would be here all day. Point was is that it was like a special kind of magical stupidity. Hermionie Granger, when she gets older, would say that wizards had no common sense at all and Luna Lovegood would back this up by saying that there was quite an infestation of nargles in today's magical society.

Lily and James Potter were a good example of these 'good witches and wizards' that were on the 'light side'.

You should however know, that James and Lily had never been like this before, they were actually pretty good folk. Lily was a muggleborn who was considered the brightest witch of her age and never discriminated. Lily had always told herself to believe there was good in everybody and not to judge anyone for what they where. Lily didn't discriminate the Slytherins like the other gryffindor did and that was why she became good friends with Severus Snape.

James Potter, despite being pureblood, did not discriminate against muggleborns. Sure James Potter and his friends were bullies at first, who were heavily against Slytherin for that matter (this got them into many fights with Lily). But they eventually started to change. This change led to Lily and James getting married and having children.

Unfortunately this was in the middle of a war due to a dark lord who wanted to rid the world of muggleborns, or at least put them in their place and keep their magic 'pure'. Once again we have a clear example of pureblood bigotry.

Lily and James Potter had given birth to healthy triplets, two boys and one girl and treated them all equally like the good parents they were. However this would change because of one certain prophecy. This prophecy had come out of the blue one day when Sybill Trelawney was being interviewed by the headmaster of Hogwarts who has way too many titles, about a teaching position in divination. They were just wrapping up the interview when the slightly barmy teacher suddenly threw her head back and in a rather eerie voice, spoke the prophecy. The prophecy spoke of a person with the power to defeat the dark lord Voldemort and was going to be born on a certain date. Turns out Sybill was actually a seer and that was her first prophecy.

There were four people who matched the date said in the prophecy. One of them was Neville Longbottom and the other three were the Potter triplets. Because of this, the Potters had to go into hiding under the fidilus charm with Sirius Black as the secret keeper. They eventually decided, in order to be inconspicuous, to change it to Peter Pettigrew. This would be their biggest mistake.

Peter Pettigrew was a coward and a death eater serving under the dark lord Voldemort because he didn't have the backbone to oppose him. It was on that fateful day in October when people where celebrating Halloween that Voldemort descended onto Godrics Hollow.

In another universe, Lily and James Poter where playing with their only son in the comfort of their own home, when the dark lord came. In this universe, Lily and James where out, leaving Harry, Eric and Rose Potter in the 'capable' hands of Peter Pettigrew. Instead of having to fight his way through the two parents, he was let in inside by the snivelling rat Peter, who upon facing the dark lords back, actually felt a twinge of guilt before stuffing it away along with the happy memories of his friends smiling at him in acceptance. There was no going back now.

Time seemed to slow down when the twisted bigoted man ascended the stairs, his black robe flowing behind ominously, leaving behind a shadow in it's wake. When the innocent white door with cute little pictures on it was opened with the jagged corrupt hand, he was not stopped by a loving mother determined to protect her children. He let his red eyes gaze amongst the three children.

The first boy had jet black hair and luminous green eyes and looked up at Voldemort with intelligence shining in his eyes. The second boy had messy red hair and hazel eyes and started to sniffle at the sight of the dark lord. The girl had wavy tufts of red hair and a similar pair of emerald orbs as the boy and like her oldest brother turned to look at the intruder without fear unlike her younger brother.

Voldemort smirked. It had to be either the first boy or the girl, he could feel the powerful magic coming off of them. It was a shame he had to kill them, he could have used their power and they seemed to be intelligent children as well. The runt would have to be killed off as well. He could just leave the boy alone considering he was nothing special and his magic level was average at best. However, he could not be too careful and it would be nice to see the looks of horror and despair on the Potters faces when they found all of their children dead.

Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at the boy with the captivating green eyes who looked at him curiously. In another universe, the wand would be pointed at Rose first and the same thing would happen. In another universe it would have been Eric he pointed it at, and he would have died and the dark lord would then proceed to point it at the next child. In the end, no matter what universe that included these three in it, the same thing would happen, with or without Eric.

"Avada kedavra!" he commanded and green lightning shot out of the tip like a snake ready for it's next prey, prey which was Harry Potter. However this was not meant to be, as a powerful force of energy pushed back the impossible to stop spell and it went towards the man who casted it in the first place. The horrible, twisted man- no, Thing, let out a scream just as twisted and perished into dust. The wall behind the three potter children was practically blown away with the force of magic and Harry Potter fainted as a lightning bolt scar sizzled on his forehead and a piece of debris cut Eric Potters cheek, causing him to cry out and start wailing as his sister whimpered.

The following events would be life changing to all the Potters. Life could have carried on being semi-normal, had a certain meddling old wizard kept his trap shut and his crooked nose out of the family's life. As it was, he was infected with a particular brand of wizarding stupidity. Once upon a time he might have been the wise wizard everyone thought him to be, but old age had caught up to this foolish old man.

When Lily, James and Sirius rushed to the scene, they where greeted by a just gaining consciousness Harry, a crying Eric and a shaken Rose who appeared to be trying to comfort the youngest triplet.

When Albus too-many-names Dumbledore came onto the scene he looked over the three distressed children and named Eric Potter 'The boy who lived' with the scar on his cheek as proof of him surviving the killing curse. The scar on Harry's forehead was brushed aside as something he got when the house exploded. They would never know what had really transpired that night, even as people put up their glasses in cheer of Eric Potter, the-boy-who-lived

 **This is pretty short, but it's only the prologue so I guess it should be.  
**

 **Criticism is welcome here as long as it isn't on fire.**

 **Also, apparently spell check doesn't recognise Hermionie as a name. Now that's just rude.**

 **Edit: I have come back to this and changed up a few things as well as a serious spell check. I must have done this at night :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go people! I don't really have anything to say right now so I will just get on with it.**

 **Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Only the OC's belong to me.**

I could have told you that everything was fine, that Harry, Eric and Rose were loved and cared for properly by their parents and went to Hogwarts to learn magic like normal children in the magical society did. That would be lying though. It was fine at first, all children were cared for and comforted after the traumatising event and life seemed to be good. Voldemort was gone and they could live a normal life with a family and maybe they could even have more kids. The fact that their child had defeated the all powerful dark lord the other day and was now famous couldn't be ignored though.

I may have not been entirely truthful earlier when I said it was Dumbledore's fault, the potters were partly to blame and they only made it easy for Dumbledore to manipulate them into doing his will. It started off slowly. They would give Eric slightly more affectionate looks and a little more attention and sometimes they would coo at him randomly in the day were they wouldn't Harry and Rose. They would sometimes give Eric extra food and would dote on him a little while Harry and Rose were forgotten slightly. The Potters would accidentally start to ignore the other two children in favour of the youngest one and Harry and Rose could only look on in confusion as they understood that something wasn't quite right here. James had nearly forgotten to change Harry's nappy one day and the disgruntled boy was sat there for a while with an awful smell coming from below while Eric had already gotten his changed and was being cooed at by his father while he played with his toys. Lily had also forgotten to put in Rose's favourite pink headband with the red strawberry in it today which was odd because Rose's mother always loved to dress up her, so the little girl forced herself to go find it on her own and put it in which somehow didn't feel the same as when her mother did it.

By the time Dumbledore came to place his influence on the young family, they were already falling apart, even if nobody but Harry and Rose saw it. The old coot somehow convinced Lily and James that they needed to focus more on Eric and his safety as he suspected Voldemort was still at large, but when he suggested that they give Harry and Rose to Lily's sister Petunia, they hesitated. You might think that there was hope for them yet but sadly no. Dumbledore explained to them in a carefully planned way that Harry and Rose were probably squibs and needed protecting from Voldemorts wrath should he feel the need for revenge. The two Potters gobbled this up like obedient dogs and the decision was made that day that changed history in it's course.

That night, Harry and Rose Potter were whisked away onto the doorstep of Petunia Evans and when she opened the door, Rose and Harry Potter were no more.

* * *

You probably thought something terrible happened there didn't you? Not to worry, good things will come to the two abandoned children.

You also might have wondered why I said Petunia Evans and not Petunia Dursley. To that I answer you, Petunia and Vernon had never married. In fact the idea of marrying Vernon Dursley was enough to make Petunia Evans sick. Petunia wasn't an ordinary muggle, she was a muggleborn witch who similarly to Harry and Rose, was unintentionally cast aside by her sister. It was for these reasons that made it so easy to take in the abandoned Potter children as her own.

Petunia had always wanted children, but had never met Mr Right and was thus cursed to spending her life living in a large house on her own. Having Harry and Rose come into her life was one of the best things that happened to Petunia and not even a demented dark lord or a toxic society could make her regret taking them in. Harry and Rose however, had a harder time adjusting to the new environment. For a while they were confused but not complaining. They were being looked after by the nice blonde lady and weren't being ignored. There was the absence of their younger brother who cried a lot and started to get more attention than them and that was kind of sad but since they were only toddlers they couldn't really understand the pain of loss. As it was Harry and Rose were rather enjoying their time here and memories of their previous family slowly got pushed to the back of their minds.

Petunia's life was changed again by the presence of Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin hadn't appreciated being pushed aside because of Voldemort's decision to ally with the werewolves but would have been willing to forgive them afterwards after a lot of apologising on the Potters and Sirius's part. Unfortunately that possibility had been squashed when they gave up Harry and Rose. Remus had almost entirely given up on his childhood friends by the time he reached the house of Petunia Evans. A part of him was worried by what he would find. Was Harry and Rose being treated right? He had heard that Lily and Petunia hadn't gotten along well during their school years and hadn't spoken to each other since their nasty fall out. Was he overreacting? After all, she couldn't possibly hate her sister so much that she would take it out on her sisters children.

Remus's fears had been for nothing though, he realised when he met Petunia Evans. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting when the door opened but it wasn't the sight of a young woman with blonde hair and soft features who was smiling pleasantly in her yellow dress. When he introduced himself and informed her that he was friends of the children's parents, the sunny woman narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion. It wasn't unfounded, he was a strange man in ragged clothing that wanted to see two young toddlers and if that wasn't suspicious then I don't know what is.

Luckily for Remus though, Harry and Rose chose that moment to toddle over to see what their aunt Petunia was doing and promptly squealed when they caught sight of the man in the doorway. Remus Lupin then found two children attached to his legs, chanting 'mooey' at him and Remus felt his heart soaring for a moment. They remembered him.

After a bit of awkwardness, Remus was inside the house being served tea by Petunia while Harry and Rose entertained themselves with their toys. Remus and Petunia soon found they had a lot in common and quickly became friends. They both liked to read and they both enjoyed their quiet time but they also really liked children. Petunia was an assistant teacher at a primary school and Remus had taken up similar jobs as he had a way with children and had always wanted to teach.

Soon, the odd pair found themselves falling in love. It was a rather conflicting time for them both as Remus was insecure because of his lycanthropy and was scared to start a serious relationship with that sort of condition. For Petunia, it was her first love interest. She was considered a little boring and too much of a goody-two-shoes to other boys at her school and the only time someone had hit on her was when she bumped into the large whale known as Vernon Dursley. Remembering that encounter left Petunia shivering. Who wanted to name their child Dudley! and while she didn't mind being a housewife, she didn't want to be stuck at home all the time and being a stuck up gossip like some women where.

Somewhere in another universe, Petunia Dursley sneezed.

Despite these insecurities, the two of them finally went on a date that was followed by many others. They told each other about their problems and insecurities and leaned on each other more and eventually Remus gathered up the courage to propose to her.

Following this, Remus and Petunia moved in together along with Harry and Rose and became a little family of sorts. Since Harry and Rose were nearly two, they were already saying words. Harry and Rose decided to start calling their Aunt Petunia and uncle Mooney mama and dada which caused a lot of spit taking and choking. Eventually Remus and Petunia accepted this and decided to change the names of their niece and nephew.

Like I said before, when the two toddlers were dumped on the doorstep of Petunia Evans, Harry and Rose Potter where no more. Instead, there was now Harry and Rose Lupin, son and Daughter of Remus Lupin and Petunia Lupin nee Evans. Lily, James and Eric Potter slowly slipped away from their minds and the Potters would regret doing what they did when they realise what they lost.

Petunia and Remus made by on the fortune left by Petunia's parents and the stipends sent by her sister and brother-in-law as well as the jobs they had. They had quite a bit of money even without the jobs, but staying in the house would drive the two barmy. Remus worked part-time at a book store while Petunia still worked as an assistant teacher at Primrose Primary school.

Eventually it was inevitable that they would have children of their own so it wasn't long before Petunia was announced pregnant. In the excitement, they had forgotten to tell Lily and James about this and the Potters had only found out through Sirius who was slowly distancing himself from them. Nothing really happened during the revelation though as James and Lily were far too occupied with their son Eric and the fame slowly inflating their heads.

* * *

The few months old Aster Josiah Lupin had wispy blonde hair and the same grey blue eyes as his father and was a rather quiet and calm little boy. Currently he stared with curious little eyes as his older brother and sister tore open their birthday presents with gusto and let out little baby noises as he wriggled a little in the lap of his mother. Petunia looked at her children in amusement as they seemed more interested in the wrapping and the boxes than the actual presents themselves.

"Next time, we are just getting them boxes for their birthday" Remus quipped next to her as Harry giggled and put a box on his head like a helmet and Rose wrapped some of the red wrapping around her like a cape. Petunia chuckled lightly. As soon as the kids were done with their toys, they leapt up onto the couch with their mother and father in order to read their cards.

Most of the cards where from friendly neighbours and their children who played with Rose and Harry and some people from the wizarding world who Petunia and Remus were friendly with. They also had cards from Sirius which had silly designs on them that moved and made the children giggle as well as a present from him. Remus was a little bit joyed that Sirius appeared to be making some effort, unlike a certain married couple. Lily and James Potter had sent a mere post card saying happy birthday that Harry and Rose got bored with in seconds when they saw what their godfather had gotten them.

Discreetly they put the post card in a random drawer. They wouldn't know it, but soon it would become filled with untouched post-cards from the parents that didn't care enough. Soon, Harry and Rose would forget what their real parents even looked like, let along their biological siblings.

 **Seriously, as a kid, I loved them boxes. They need to start selling them as toys.**

 **Y'know, I don't normally bash Dumbledore but it fits into the story. I usually bash Snape. Sometimes I want to redeem him, but sometimes his attitude towards Harry pisses me off and I end up bashing him.**

 **There may be some Ron bashing later on but I may redeem him later on. I like it when the 'bad guys' get redemption in stories. Tell me what you think about this.**

 **Also, I just used a middle name generator to get Josiah by the way and saying Aster J. Lupin sounds cool.**


	3. A Note

**Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded this in a long while But unfortunately, this is not an update.**

 **I was originally thinking of deleting this but I decided not to. I figure I shall keep this up for those of you who still like this. Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this. This is a rather old story of mine and I am not exactly proud of it, it's kind of rushed as well. Maybe I will come back to this someday and rewrite this, but that day will be far into the future. I would rather focus on my more developed and more recent stories.**

 **In other news, I am moving the other stories to AO3 now, so check them out if you will.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this.**


End file.
